1. Background of the Invention
This invention relates to a machine for manufacturing bakery products, particularly bread loaves.
2. Background Discussion
In the baking industry, it is common practice to utilize baking pans to make such products as hot dog buns, hamburger buns, bread loaves, and other bakery products. The baking pans are generally of a rectangular configuration and include rows of cups which hold dough packets. In the case of bread loaves, the pan has a series of one large cups, and a series of large cylindrical dough packets are moved by conveyers and deposited in the baking pans automatically, cup by cup. As this is done, the pans are moved in a step-wise fashion along a predetermined path, to a point where they can be deposited in the cups. In other words, each cup of the pan has a dough packet placed in it, with the dough packets being deposited one cup at a time in the baking pan. Sometimes the equipment malfunctions and dough packets are not deposited in the cup as required. Depending on the type of bread being made the depth of the cup varies.